Little disaster
by pau1729
Summary: Después de la muerte de su padre el mundo de Katniss se derrumba, su madre debe ser ingresada en un centro psiquiátrico y sus hermanos creen que solamente desea llamar la atención, pero ella en realidad necesita ayuda y para eso esta el mejor amigo de su hermano y su amigo de la infancia Peeta Mellark.
1. Chapter 1

Hace unos días estaba en este mismo lugar solo que todo era diferente, la sala de mi casa no se veía así y unos días atrás no imaginaba que iba a estar así.

Toda la habitación estaba llena de flores de varios colores, lo que era diferente de estas es que no son alegres son tristes, significan muerte. En el centro de la habitación esta un ataúd, pero para mí no es cualquier ataúd es el ataúd donde está el inerte cuerpo de un ser muy querido para mi, mi papá.

Nunca pensé que a mis 15 años, debía despedirme de mi padre, siempre soñé con que él y mi mamá irían conmigo a mi graduación de secundaria, a la de la universidad, que mi padre me entregaría en mi boda y que jugarían con sus nietos; claro que aunque me duela también pensé en el día de su muerte pero, lo veía tan lejano, como una gran pesadilla, que aunque sabia se debía cumplir, no lo haría aun.

Pero aquí estoy bajando las escaleras hacia el ataúd donde esta mi padre.

Soy la número 4 de mis hermanos somos un total de 6, Marvel es el mayor y en realidad creo que aunque es el que sufre más se hace el fuerte, y aunque él no lo sepa lo vi llorar mientras abrazaba a su esposa Glimmer, son una muy buena pareja. Johanna es la siguiente ella no era tan cercana a papá, pero aun así se que sufre mucho. Después venimos los trillizos Gale, Annie y yo Katniss, Gale es mi copia en masculino y aun así no sufre como yo, Ann es igual que Johanna lo querían pero son más cercanas a mamá. En cambio yo era su niña hasta hace unas horas, siempre me lo repetía y yo le contestaba con un Te Amo.

Y aquí estoy vestida de negro llorando desconsoladamente en su ataúd como si no hubiera mañana, una parte de mi corazón se fue con él y sé que no va a regresar mas, era mi papá lo necesito conmigo.

Siento como me abrazan para levantarme del ataúd de mi padre y dejo que lo hagan, no tengo fuerzas para poner resistencia.

-Kat, llora si, desahógate, suelta todo Kity-Katy –Por el perfume que desprende su camisa sé que es mi hermano mayor, además de que Gale no es tan alto como él.

-¿Por qué él Marv? Lo necesito, ahora ¿Quién me va a decir que soy su niñita?, ¿Quién me va a cuidar tanto? ¿Quién ira conmigo y con Ann de compras y por helado? No quiero que se vaya lo quiero aquí conmigo.

Mi hermano solamente me hacia círculos en la espalda y me dejaba llorar y sollozar en su hombro, como si él no estuviera sufriendo ya por sí solo.

**En el Funeral…**

A mí alrededor están las personas más allegadas a mi familia, la mejor amiga de mi madre Cressida y su esposo Boggs, los amigos de Joh y los de Gale, Annie y yo.

Aunque mis amigos se han acercado a darme su pésame, no he podido creerle a ninguno, ellos no saben lo que siento.

Pero es cuando él me abraza que me derrumbo aun mas; Peeta Mellark el hermano del medio de la familia Mellark, es mi amigo, pero no el mejor; tampoco es como que fuera mi enemigo, pero aun así cuando la ceremonia en el cementerio aun no ha iniciado y él me abraza es cuando en realidad, lloro mas desconsolada de lo que estaba antes.

-Tranquila veras que un tiempo lo superaras, no te digo que te entiendo, ni que lo siento, porque no sé lo que sientes , pero si quieres hablar con alguien aquí estoy si?-Solamente asentí y me quede abrazada a él.

La familia Mellark tiene 4 hijos, Thom el mayor que es de la edad de Johanna ambos tienen 17, Finn y Peeta los gemelos de 15 y Prim de 13.

Thom es el novio de Joh desde hace unos dos meses, y los gemelos y Gale han sido inseparables desde que se conocieron, y bueno Annie y yo jugamos con ellos de niñas ya que no había con quien más jugar.

Mientras Peeta me abraza me doy cuenta que voy a extrañar demasiado a mi papá.

Cuando vuelvo a casa no puedo dormir, así que voy a la habitación de mis padres, mi mamá no se queda en esta habitación ya que le recuerda mucho a mi padre, entro al armario y saco una camisa de papá aun huele a él, como todas sus camisas y toda su ropa; cojo una de sus camisas y me la pongo, vuelvo a mi habitación y me acuesto a dormir oliendo la camisa en mi cuerpo, como si eso lo fuera a traer de vuelta.


	2. Capitulo 1 La pesadilla

CAPITULO 1 "La pesadilla"

La mañana siguiente de la muerte de mi padre, cuando abrí los ojos toda la casa estaba en un silencio sepulcral.

Eran masomenos las 9 de la mañana cuando decidí que era hora de levantarme, me di una ducha rápida y baje rápidamente a la cocina; nadie estaba ahí y fue cuando me di cuenta que no era una pesadilla, mi padre en realidad se había ido, aun no lo he asimilado por completo, se fue no volverá.

Después de desayunar decidí que hoy me quedaría en mi habitación todo el día, así que tome unas galletas de la despensa y unos refrescos y subí a mi habitación.

Tome la camisa de mi padre con la que dormí y decidí ir a secuestrar unas cuantas más de su habitación.

Cuando ya tenía unas 5 camisas en mis manos corrí a mi habitación y tome mi Ipod, me coloque los audífonos y le di en aleatorio para la música y salió "The scientist", comencé a cantar como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

-_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_you don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart_  
_Oh, let's go back to the start_  
_running in circles, coming up tails_  
_Heads on a science apart_  
_It's such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said it was easy_  
_No one ever said it would be this hard_  
_Oh, take me back to the start_

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_

A papá le encantaba que yo cantara decía que hasta los pájaros se detenían a escuchar, mamá dice que por eso se enamoro de él porque así como yo cuando él cantaba todo ser vivo se detenía a escucharlo cantar.

_-Nobody said it was easy_

Ahí comencé a llorar nunca pensé que iba a ser tan difícil dejar que mi papito querido se fuera así lo quiero tanto, yo hubiera dado todo por él, y sé que como cualquier padre el por mí también, quisiera poder estar con él.

Y así caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Estoy en un auto sin rumbo fijo, cuando vuelvo la cabeza al lado del conductor veo a mi padre como siempre va escuchando en la radio las noticias., el auto sigue sin doblar y es cuando me doy cuenta que a mi alrededor no hay edificios como en la ciudad, sino una mancha verde que aveces se torna marrón, el auto va muy rápido y ya casi no distingo los colores de esas manchas; de pronto ya no estoy en el auto ahora estoy en un lugar desierto todo es blanco a mi alrededor, pero no hay nada más, solo yo y la voz._

_-"Escucha Katniss, escúchame bien…_

_Cuando vuelvo mi cabeza está mi padre con su cabello castaño despeinado y lleno de tierra, sus ojos azules opacos y sin ese brillo de alegría que siempre tenían, su cara demacrada y llena de sangre, su cuerpo está totalmente demacrado._

_Comienzo a gritar por la visión de mi padre de esa manera y todo se vuelve negro._

-Kat, Kat –Siento como a lo lejos alguien me llama – Katita despierta tria

Comienzo a abrir los ojos y veo a Annie mi hermana que es una mezcla de mamá, papá y la tía Effie; tiene cabello marrón como todos mis hermanos pero sus ojos son azules como los de mi madre y su tez es tan pálida como la de mamá y la tía Effie.

-¿Qué pasa Ann?

-Estabas gritando desesperada así que decidí despertarte, te veías muy mal tri, mira hasta estabas llorando – dijo secando las lagrimas que no había notado que estaba derramando.

-Estoy bien Ann fue solo una pesadilla.- le dije para tranquilizarla

-Bien entonces vayamos abajo Marv quiere hablar con nosotros.

-En un momento bajo Tri.

M e levanto de la cama y me calzo unas pantuflas, voy al baño a lavarme la cara ya que la tengo roja e hinchada.

Cuando llego abajo veo que en la mesa del comedor están todos mis hermanos y mi mamá.

Mi hermano mayor Marvel, está en la cabecera de la mesa, el es alto casi 2 metros como lo era papá, cabello castaño y ojos cafés como nuestro abuelo paterno. A su derecha está mi madre su cabello rubio esta opaco, está de espaldas así que no veo sus ojos azules como el cielo pero sé que están sin brillo, perdidos. Al lado izquierdo de mi hermano esta su esposa Glimmer, una rubia escultural de ojos verdes, pero con un corazón inmenso, ama a mi hermano como nadie nunca lo va a amar.

A la par de mi mamá esta Johanna, su cabello castaño casi negro con puntas rojas, está atado en una coleta alta, Joh es alta a diferencia de Ann y Joh lo heredo de papá, sus ojos son extraños papá decía que eran una mezcla de los de él y mamá, son grises con el borde azul son hermosos a mi parecer.

Luego esta Annie, ella solamente ve a la nada como si eso fuera lo más divertido, siempre ha sido así es la más tranquila de todos, Ann es mi trilliza junto con Gale.

Según mi mamá nosotros dos somos los más parecidos a papá, Gale es alto para nuestra edad ojos grises un poco más oscuros que los míos y cabello castaño con reflejos rubios totalmente naturales, yo soy muy parecida a él con la diferencia de que mis ojos son un poco más claros y mi cabello no tiene reflejos rubios.

Me siento junto a Gale y espero que mi hermano comience a hablar.


	3. Capitulo 2 Visita a la casa Mellark

-Bien chicos, con lo que paso hay que hacer unos pequeños cambios en casa, tranquilos no se van a mudar pero Johanna vas a tener que trabajar duro para conseguir por lo menos la mitad de una beca en la universidad, y ustedes trillizos no cambiaran de colegio por lo menos sus colegiaturas están pagadas totalmente por dos años, espero buenas calificaciones.

Mamá necesito que me tengas al tanto de lo que los chicos hagan, por ahora me quedare un mes aquí para supervisar todo y asumir la presidencia de la empresa y necesito saber si alguno de ustedes va a estudiar administración, o algo relacionado con la constructora o alguna de las empresas de la cadena para ir empezando a hacer prácticas desde ahora, saben que mantengo lo que papá decía; ninguno está obligado a estudiar nada con relación a las empresas, estudiaran lo que quieran. Y eso es todo chicos.

No esperaba menos de mi hermano mayor, aunque yo voy a estudiar leyes aun no lo he dicho ya que como dijo Marvel iniciaría practicas dentro de poco y no tengo muchas ganas de ello.

-Kat vienes con nosotros?, los Mellark nos invitaron a hacer una tarde de películas Marv y mamá dijeron que si – La verdad no sé si ir o no, quiero quedarme en casa pero la cara que me hizo Ann fue de vas o vas, así que voy.

-Está bien iré con ustedes me iré a cambiar y bajo.

Me coloque simplemente unos shorts blancos con una camiseta negra y mis converse negras, me hice mi usual trenza y baje a la sala donde mis hermanos me esperaban.

El camino a la casa de los Mellark fue en completo silencio, o almenos para mi Joh iba hablando por celular con su novio Thom y Ann y Gale hablaban o más bien discutían amistosamente acerca de qué película verían.

Cuando llegamos Finnick nos abrió la puerta, Finn es un chico muy amable pero está descubriendo su lado mujeriego, como todos sus hermanos es rubio y sus ojos son verdes un verde hipnotizante, que después de varios años pierden el efecto; o por lo menos conmigo lo perdieron.

-Hola chicos pasen Peet y Thom nos esperan en la sala

La casa de los Mellark es de dos pisos en el primer piso esta la sala, el cuarto de tele y video juegos, la cocina, el comedor y un baño; y en el segundo piso están las habitaciones de los chicos y sus padres y dos cuartos de huéspedes así como un baño.

En la sala de tele ya estaban Peeta, que es un chico rubio con unos ojos azules como el cielo, no es muy alto pero aun así es muy amable y a diferencia de su mellizo no se aprovecha de su belleza física, porque si hay algo que tienen los hermanos Mellark es que en sus genes esta la belleza natural.

Thom es un chico alto, rubio y con ojos marrones, insisto al igual que sus hermanos es bastante guapo.

-Bien chicos ustedes eligen la película tienen tres opciones que son, The amazing Spiderman, Frozen o Red Dawn elijan – Nos dijo el mayor de los Mellark

- Mmm yo quiero ver Frozen- dijo Annie de todos siempre ha sido la más callada pero la mas infantil.

-Me da lo mismo – dije yo

-Bien Gale y Joh que dicen?

-Lo que mi trilliza diga- respondió Gale

-Pues creo que ya decidieron no? – dijo Joh

Y así nos acomodamos para ver Frozen.

Peeta se sentó a mi lado para ver la película con un bol de palomitas pero yo en realidad no tenía hambre, así que no comí en lo que llevábamos de película que ya era como la mitad, yo en realidad no estaba poniendo atención; solo pensaba en papá hoy hubiéramos ido al centro comercial o simplemente a pasear junto con Gale y Annie. Él decía que los sábados por la tarde eran para sus hijos menores, sus tres niños, ya no tan niños, nos decía.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar y Peeta me abrazo y me limpio las lágrimas.

-Chicos Katniss y yo iremos por mas refresco ahorita volvemos.

Peeta me llevo a la cocina y me dio un vaso con agua, me lo tome y cuando levante la cabeza para verlo me quede sorprendida, los ojos de Peeta demostraban la más grande preocupación que he visto en mi vida.

-¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto

-No mucho – Fue mi escueta respuesta

- Bien, sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa cierto?- asentí y él se acerco a abrazarme, lo abrace de vuelta y rompí en llanto de nuevo.

- Lo extraño mucho, Peeta.- Solloce entre sus brazos- no ha pasado tanto tiempo y lo extraño muchísimo, quiero pensar que es una pesadilla que cuando abra los ojos estaré en mi habitación, y cuando baje a desayunar él estará ahí sentado en la mesa con su periódico y cuando me vea bajar me dará un abrazo y seguirá mi vida normal, pero luego me doy cuenta de que no es cierto, que mi papá ya no está conmigo y mis hermanos que se ha ido.

Peeta solamente se dedica a abrazarme mientras lloro, me dice que va a pasar, que el dolor va a disminuir en algún momento y que cuente con él para lo que necesite; y es ahí entre sus brazos que encuentro una seguridad que solo encontraba en mi padre, una seguridad que ni tan siquiera Gale o Marvel me dan.

Al regresar a casa corro a mi habitación y me cambio por unos shorts de pijama y me pongo una camisa de papá y repito la rutina de anoche.

Intento absorber el aroma de papá como si esto lo fuera a traer de vuelta a mí, como si usar su camisa para dormir me lo fuera a regresar; con ese pensamiento me quedo dormida.

_Estoy corriendo en un pasillo lo que creo es un hospital, estoy usando una de esa horribles batas de hospital de color verde y estoy descalza; al final del pasillo veo a mi papá, esta vestido totalmente de blanco y sus ojos grises son más brillantes, pero noto que por más que corro no logro llegar al final del pasillo._

_Cuando estoy a escasos metros de llegar a él papá se comienza a transformar, su camisa y pantalones antes blancos ahora están manchados de barro, igual que su cabello, sus ojos están rojos e hinchados y su cara esta deformada y llena de sangre al igual que su ropa. Me quedo en shock y él desaparece._

Despierto bañada en sudor y el lagrimas pero no le hago caso a la pesadilla y voy al baño me lavo la cara con agua fría y me vuelvo a dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Han pasado varias noches que no sueño con papá.

Hoy fue la excepción, y podria decirse que fue la peor de todas; yo estaba corriendo en un bosque todo estaba lleno de nieve y yo corria sin rumbo fijo a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de mi padre decirme que parara, que no corriera mas, pero no podia mis pies se manejaban por si solos, estaba en modo automatico. Hasta que me detengo y me doy cuenta que ahora estoy en una carretera, veo venir el auto de mi padre y luego colisionar contra otro; puedo sentir el dolor agonizante de mi padre y el mio de verlo sufrir asi.

Despierto gritando y llorando desesperada, espero no haber despertado a nadie; ya que la noche anterior dormimos en la casa de los Mellark.

Pero como nada es como yo quiero, la luz de la habitacion se enciende y Peeta entra por la puerta con un vaso de agua en su mano; como si ya supiera que lo necesitaba.

-Te escuche gritar y pense que talvez quisieras un poco de agua- dijo acercandose a la cama.

-Si gracias no se desperto nadie mas?- pregunte. La verdad es que no me gustaria que nadie mas se de cuenta de que sueño con mi padre, ya ha pasado casi un mes y la "unica" segun mis hermanos, que sigue sin avanzar nada, es mi madre.

Cada dia esta peor, ahora come, pero no habla esta en modo automatico totalmente; algunas veces comienza a llorar de la nada,como si reviviera ese momento cada vez que intenta volver a la realidad.

-No, tranquila solo yo y en realidad no me despertaste ya estaba despierto- me sonrio y escubri que mi enamoramiento infantil por el mejor amigo de mi hermano, tuvo sus razones. Peeta se podria decir es el mas guapo de sus hermanos, no es muy alto, pero lo mas atractivo en él son sus ojos, dos pozos azules como el cielo que dejan al descubierto todas sus emociones.

-Gracias por el agua

-Ey Kat sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea cierto? cualquier cosa que necesites ahi estare para ti no lo olvides si?- me dio un beso en la frente y se levanto de la cama. Ahi me di cuenta de que talvez él sea la unica persona a la que le pueda contar lo que me sucede.

-Peeta, podriamos hablar? Por favor- Peeta se detuvo y se devolvio, se sento de nuevo en la cama y me hizo una seña para que hablara cuando quisiera.

Le conte todo desde como me sentia con respecto a la muerte de mi padre, hasta las pesadillas que he tenido con él.

Peeta solamente me escuchaba y cuando comence a llorar se dedico a escuchar y a abrazarme, como si en realidad le preocupara.

-Tranquila, es normal que aun no lo superes,eras su niñita, recuerdo que cada vez que hablaba de lo orgulloso que estaba de ti, le brillaban los ojos con orgullo. No creo que a tu padre le guste que estes asi, pero sé que necesitas desahogarte y que nada va a ser igual en tu vida, si vas a crear una nueva rutina y posiblemente sigas con tu vida pero siempre recordandolo. No te digo que lo vas a olvidar porque no lo haras, siempre lo vas a recordar; porque una persona no muere cuando se va del mundo, sigue aqui- y se señalo el pecho, yo lloraba desconsolada y Peeta me abrazaba.

Nos quedamos en silencio, y en algun punto de la noche me dormi y él conmigo.

Pasaron los dias y aunque seguia viendo a Peeta, no mencionabamos el tema de mi padre.

Ahora eramos mas amigos, hablamos mas que antes pero no se porque siento que algo es diferente, siento que Peeta no es como mi hermano Gale o como Marvel; me parece que él es algo mas pero aun no se que es.

* * *

Es un cap corto pero creo que esta bien! :D

Espero reviews?


End file.
